PLM systems can provide users with helpful and intuitive views of systems, objects, topologies, and other items. For example, CAM systems allow programmers to design, create, and modify graphical designs of objects, such as a part for a product. Manufacturers can manufacture these objects in accordance with the graphical designs of objects using numerical control (NC) of machine tools. NC is the automation of machine tools using programmed commands. Using NC programming, programmers can specify the shape of the object, the operations to be performed, and the order of the operations performed to manufacture the object.
However, depending on the complexity of the object to be manufactured, NC programming can be time-intensive and complicated. Accordingly, there is a need to address one or more of the issues described above and possibly other issues.